Entre o Normal e o Correto
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ela, a rebelde que não leva nada a sério. Ele, o príncipe do colégio. Eles, colegiais que irão provar que, do ódio ao amor, basta dar um passo. [Oneshot] [Sasuke x Tenten] [Universo Alternativo]


**ENTRE O NORMAL E O CORRETO**

Ela, a rebelde que não leva nada a sério. Ele, o príncipe do colégio. Eles, colegiais que irão provar que, do ódio ao amor, basta dar um passo. Por causa de uma briga entre Tenten e Naruto, ela e Sasuke terão que ficar presos em uma sala... Por uma hora! Está na hora de acertar e aceitar suas diferenças.

**Categoria: **Romance  
**Shipper: **Sasuke/Tenten  
**Avisos: **"Nooossa!! O que Larry A. K. McDowell estava pensando ao escrever uma fanfic do Sasuke sem a Hinata?!" I-no-va-ção, bem! ;D Gosta, leia. Não gosta, não leia!  
**Disclaimer: **Eu tinha uma vaquinha que se chamava "direitos autorais"... Mas um dia eu fiquei com pena e dei ela pro Kishimoto :D  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

**Presente para ****Mari Sushi**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Passava eu na estrada pensando impreciso,  
Triste à minha moda.  
Cruzou um garoto, olhou-me e um sorriso  
Agradou-lhe a cara toda.  
Bem sei, bem sei: sorriria assim  
A um outro qualquer  
Mas então sorriu assim para mim...  
Que mais posso eu querer?  
Não sou nesta vida nem eu nem ninguém,  
Vou sem ser nem prazo..  
Que ao menos me sorria alguém  
Ainda que por acaso._

(Fernando Pessoa)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os passos calmos e tranqüilos ecoavam pelo corredor silencioso do enorme colégio, fazendo a diretora arquear uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Naquele lugar, o silêncio nunca era um bom sinal.

Konoha, um dos colégios mais ricos do Japão inteiro. Sua estrutura perfeita e sem falhas era capaz de suportar três andares com mais de dez salas cada um. Sem contar o Salão, onde eram realizadas as festas e comemorações, que por si só, ocupava o quarto andar inteiro.

Apesar de possuir alunos dignos de respeito, como filhos de políticos ou famosos, Konoha também abrigava algumas pessoas da "ralé". A mensalidade do colégio tinha sido calculada diversas vezes, durante vários dias para evitar que alunos "indesejáveis" aparecessem por ali. Mas os responsáveis pelo colégio não tiveram sorte.

A história de muitas pessoas era capaz de mudar do dia para a noite e, por mais que não desejassem, alunos de todos os tipos e classes sociais acabaram parando ali.

Tsunade relembrou, mentalmente, do dia em que leu as fichas dos alunos. Uma, em especial, lhe chamou a atenção.

Em letras maiúsculas, digitadas no canto superior direito do papel, o nome de Tenten destacava-se. Logo abaixo, seu desastroso histórico escolar. No primeiro momento, Tsunade pensou em não aceitar a matrícula. Mas os tios da garota eram políticos influentes na região, quem sabe valesse a pena correr o risco.

A matrícula foi fechada uma semana antes do início das aulas... E a diretora lembraria-se daquele dia para sempre.

Uma semana depois, no primeiro dia de aula, Tenten entrou no colégio, tímida no começo. Mas foi só arranjar a primeira amiga que a garota explodiu. Seu jeito descontraído e diferente de ver a vida atraiu muitas pessoas do colégio e, no final do dia, Tenten já tinha seu grupo formado.

Ao observá-la praticamente o dia todo, Tsunade concluiu que a garota não seria um problema para a sua escola. Mas estava enganada.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Tenten começou a agir de maneira rebelde e descontraída demais, arrastando todo seu grupo com ela em confusões, brigas, agressões verbais e físicas. Com apenas uma semana de aula, Tenten já tinha registrado em sua ficha, vinte e duas idas à sala da diretora.

Tsunade suspirou, cansada, ainda andando pelo longo corredor. Não podia expulsar Tenten do colégio, pois os tios da garota eram muito apegados a ela e, por mais que soasse egoísta, Tsunade queria uma boa reputação para seu colégio. E políticos influentes podem espalhar essa boa reputação.

Ia virar num dos corredores secundários quando um estrondo no andar inferior chamou sua atenção. A diretora rapidamente correu para a escada, descendo dois degraus de cada vez. Seguindo o barulho e gritos e palmas dos alunos, Tsunade acabou chegando ao pátio, onde teve uma visão um tanto... Comum: Tenten com o punho levantado e Naruto, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, jogado praticamente do outro lado do pátio.

Observando melhor a cena, Tsunade conseguiu ver uma das mesas, nas quais os alunos lanchavam, jogada no chão e concluiu que a mesa foi a culpada por produzir o estrondo que ouvira.

Aproximou-se com passos rápidos do aglomerado de alunos, que riam e batiam palmas, divertindo-se com a pancadaria que rolava por ali.

- A diretora Tsunade, galera! – Gritou um dos alunos, que Tsunade não conseguiu identificar quem era.

O barulho parou na hora. Todos os alunos abriram espaço pra diretora, que passou entre eles ignorando-os completamente.

- Não acredito, Tenten! – Ralhou ela, ao aproximar-se da garota. – É a terceira vez só nessa semana!

E ainda era terça-feira.

- Esse idiota que age antes de pensar e acaba ferrando a vida de todo mundo! – Resmungou a garota, olhando para Naruto com ódio.

O garoto, ainda caído do outro lado do pátio, tentava levantar-se sem obter êxito.

Tsunade olhou para Tenten com reprovação, mas a garota sequer notou, ainda muito concentrada em fuzilar Naruto com o olhar.

Atrás de Tenten, a garota de longos cabelos azulados encolhia-se, assustada com a ação da amiga. Hinata Hyuuga tinha escolhido aquele dia para declarar-se para Naruto Uzumaki. Mas o garoto riu dos sentimentos dela, dizendo que jamais seria capaz de retribuir algo como aquele amor. Extremamente irritada pela indelicadeza do loiro, Tenten ocupou-se de vingar sua amiga.

Jogando Naruto para o outro lado do pátio por cima de mesa.

O impacto do corpo do Uzumaki com a mesa acabou levando os dois ao chão. Naruto rolou mais alguns metros, parando quase no gramado.

Com certeza ele tinha perdido algumas costelas durante o "acidente".

Shizune, a enfermeira do colégio, chegou correndo, acompanhada de um aluno de cabelos negros e sobrancelhas extremamente exageradas. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Naruto, tentando ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas o garoto soltou um grito de dor que fez a enfermeira assumir um ar preocupado.

- Tsunade... Eu acho que vamos ter que chamar uma ambulância aqui... – Murmurou Shizune, insegura.

A diretora prendeu a respiração e logo em seguida virou-se para procurar os inspetores. Iruka, que observava tudo com os olhos arregalados, sentiu o olhar de Tsunade sobre si e, imediatamente, soube o que fazer. Correu para dentro do colégio, com a intenção de ligar para o hospital.

Tenten permanecia impassível, como se o fato de Naruto precisar de uma ambulância não alterasse nada em sua vida. E de fato, não alterava. Virou-se para a amiga, sorrindo despreocupada.

- Viu, Hina-chan? Não vai mais precisar se preocupar...

Hinata estava tão branca quanto seus olhos.

- C-Como a-assim n-não preciso m-me preocupar, Tenten-chan? N-Naruto-kun d-deve ter quebrado t-todas as costelas! – Exclamou Hinata, à beira das lágrimas.

Tenten apenas revirou os olhos diante do comentário da amiga. Ela não conseguia entender Hinata. O cara dava um fora nela, e ela derramava lágrimas por ele.

Procurou, com a vista, as outras garotas. Sakura, Ino e Temari jogavam cartas, distraidamente, em uma das outras mesas. Provavelmente estavam entediadas.

Enquanto os professores estavam ocupados com Naruto, Tenten esgueirou-se pela multidão e caminhou até as amigas. Um pouco antes de chegar à mesa, um comentário a fez parar em seco:

- Tinha que ser a delinqüente rebelde do colégio.

O sangue da garota ferveu e ela girou lentamente, encarando com ódio mortal os olhos negros de Sasuke Uchiha, o príncipe do colégio.

- Sua boca maior que o cérebro ainda te fará ter sérios problemas, Uchiha... – Rosnou ela.

Ele gargalhou, cínico.

- Problemas com quem? Você?

Ela não se abalou com o comentário, apenas abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Seu amigo burro deve ter quebrado algumas costelas...

O sorriso de Sasuke morreu na hora.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele eu te mato, sua rebelde maldita!

A gargalhada veio dela, dessa vez.

- Não se preocupe, Uchiha... Seu namorado não corre risco de vida.

Piscou um olho para ele e virou as costas, afastando-se despreocupadamente, mas fervendo de irritação. Se tinha uma coisa que ela não suportava naquele colégio, era a arrogância sem limites de Sasuke Uchiha.

Exatamente no momento em que apoiou a mão direita na mesa em que as amigas estavam, sentiu uma mão indelicada pousar no seu ombro... Indelicadamente.

- Vamos rever sua ficha... – A voz de Tsunade sussurrou, perigosamente.

Temari levantou os olhos das cartas que tinha na mão. Olhou de Tenten para Tsunade e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou, preocupada.

- Sua amiga aqui bateu no Uzumaki... Ele está sendo levado para o Hospital agora mesmo! – Apressou-se a responder, Tsunade.

- Ah... Foi só isso? – A loira voltou a olhar para as cartas em sua mão, jogando uma Dama na mesa, assumindo, novamente, a expressão entediada.

Sakura e Ino sequer levantaram os olhos das cartas.

- Boa sorte, Tenten... A gente se vê no intervalo...

- Valeu, Temari... – Agradeceu a garota, seguindo a diretora para dentro do colégio. – Ah sim! – Lembrou-se, virando para a mesa. – Hinata ta ali no meio da multidão. É bom alguém ir tirá-la de lá...

As três apenas concordaram com a cabeça, ainda muito concentradas em seu jogo. Tenten suspirou, ela tinha absoluta certeza que nenhuma delas tinha ouvido suas palavras.

Tsunade guiou Tenten até sua sala, no segundo andar do prédio, agora totalmente silencioso. As duas entraram, sem trocar nenhuma palavra, e a aluna ocupou a cadeira que já era sua velha conhecida.

Quando a porta da sala fechou, Tenten revirou os olhos, preparando-se mental e psicologicamente para um sermão que, como ela bem sabia, duraria horas.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Só foi liberada da sala de Tsunade quando o sinal que anunciava o intervalo tocou. Recebera mais uma anotação e tinha certeza que, d aproxima vez, seus tios seriam avisados da situação em que se encontrava no colégio.

Suspirou desanimada enquanto seguia pelos corredores até o pátio. Ela tinha amigas, tirava boas notas em algumas matérias, tinha admiradores e até algumas fãs! Então... O que a fazia agir de maneira tão agressiva?

Mordeu o lábio inferior ao lembrar-se da mãe e rapidamente afastou todos aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Teria muito tempo pra refletir sobre aquilo.

Chegou ao pátio e procurou, com o olhar, as amigas. Conseguiu localizá-las na mesma mesa de antes. Hinata ainda derramando lágrimas enquanto era amparada por Temari, que havia assumido um ar assustadoramente maternal.

Tenten sorriu, parada na porta do colégio, enquanto observava as garotas. Cada uma delas tinha uma característica especial, que as tornava importantes em sua vida.

Hinata com aquele ar doce e inocente, capaz de agradar e derreter o coração de qualquer um. Temari com sua personalidade maternal e preocupada, o tipo de garota que pensava em todos antes de pensar em si mesma. Sakura com a determinação e coragem, capaz de dar a vida pelos amigos. E Ino sendo a exagerada e chamativa, que acaba sempre divertindo todas as outras.

A primeira a notar sua presença foi Ino que a olhou intrigada por uns segundos, antes de erguer a mão e começar a balançá-la freneticamente no ar.

- Ôôôô, Tenten! Vem logo pra cá, sua monga! – Gritou a loira, atraindo a atenção de todos ali.

Sakura se levantou logo em seguida, atingindo um belo soco na cabeça da loira.

- Cala a boca, porquinha! Aprenda a ser discreta!

Ino pensou em revidar, mas antes que abrisse a boca recebeu um olhar severo de Temari. Por puro respeito à garota mais velha do grupo, decidiu ficar quieta, lançando apenas um olhar mortal pra garota de cabelos rosa.

Tenten aproximou-se delas, sorrindo.

- Vocês não mudam mesmo! – Comentou, divertida.

- T-Tudo b-bem, Tenten-san? – Indagou Hinata, preocupada.

- Hum?

- V-você n-não tava n-na s-sala de Tsunade-sama?

- Ahhh... Isso? – Exclamou Tenten, desinteressada, abanando o ar com a mão num movimento entediado. – É o mesmo "blá blá blá" de sempre. Já estou acostumada. – Sorriu despreocupadamente para a amiga de olhos perolados.

O sorriso de Tenten pareceu adiantar, pois Hinata logo o retribuiu.

Conversaram durante o intervalo inteiro, a conversa sendo interrompida duas ou três vezes pelas brigas nada discretas de Sakura e Ino. As amigas a distraíam tanto, que Tenten sequer percebeu o par de olhos negros, irritados, observando-a de longe.

Quando novamente o barulho estridente do sinal foi ouvido, todos os alunos se dirigiram ao prédio, comentando qual seriam as próximas aulas. As garotas seguiram a multidão de alunos que se formava na entrada do prédio, mas não foram muito longe.

Uma mão forte agarrou o braço de Tenten e a fez se virar. Os olhos negros a encarando com ódio.

- Você me paga! – Rosnou ele, rangendo os dentes.

Sakura e Temari rapidamente se colocaram ao lado de Tenten, enquanto Hinata continha uma exclamação de surpresa com as mãos e era puxada para longe por Ino.

Tenten, porém, apenas sorriu com cinismo.

- Então seu namorado saiu muito ferido?

- Você me paga! – Repetiu Sasuke.

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Posso lhe dar algumas aulas de como falar outras frases se você quiser...

- Você me paga! – Tornou a repetir Sasuke.

- Que tal começarmos agora? – Indagou, revirando os olhos.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Sasuke fechou o punho e acertou-o em cheio na face esquerda de Tenten.

Temari e Sakura imediatamente partiram pra cima do garoto, mas a voz da amiga as fezelas pararem no caminho.

- Vão pra sala... Não quero que arranjem problemas por minha causa.

- Você ta louca?! – Explodiu Temari. – Ninguém te bate e fica por isso mesmo!

- Isso! Nem se esse alguém for o Sasuke-kun! – Concordou Sakura.

- Agradeço o apoio de vocês, mas realmente não quero que se metam em encrencas por minha causa. Subam... Qualquer coisa eu chamo vocês.

As duas se entreolharam, indecisas, mas acabaram suspirando derrotadas e se afastando. Quando elas desapareceram nas escadarias, Tenten virou-se para observar Sasuke.

- Agora sim... – E abriu um sorriso maldoso, antes de partir pra cima dele.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

- Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! – Ofegou uma aluna ruiva, da oitava série, entrando na sala da diretora desesperada.

- O que foi?! O que houve? – Indagou Tsunade, levantando-se e caminhando até a garota, assustada.

- Tenten-san... E Sasuke-san... No pátio! – Falou a garota, entre grandes pausas para tomar ar.

Mas a situação não poderia ficar mais óbvia. Tsunade torceu os lábios numa careta de desgosto, era a segunda vez só naquele dia, e saiu correndo da sala em direção ao pátio.

Havia poucas pessoas lá, provavelmente os professores não deixaram os alunos saírem de suas salas (e como Tsunade agradeceu a eles mentalmente, por isso!). Ela afastou os alunos com empurrões nada delicados e arregalou os olhos diante da cena.

Sasuke estava caído no chão, com Tenten por cima **(1) **e as mãos da garota em seu pescoço, apertando com força. As mãos de Sasuke, por sua vez, também estavam no pescoço da garota, imitando a ação dela.

- PAREM COM ISSO... A-GO-RA! – Berrou a diretora, caminhando até eles com passos rápidos, grandes, firmes e extremamente irritados.

Mas eles não pararam.

- SUSPENSOS! ESTÃO SUSPENSOS! – Voltou a berrar Tsunade, separando-os a força. Os dois estavam ofegantes e extremamente vermelhos. – COMO VOCÊS CHEGAM A ESSE PONTO?! NÃO TÊM CÉREBRO, NÃO?

Eles ainda se encaravam mortalmente, sequer se importando com as palavras indelicadas da diretora.

- PRESTEM ATENÇÃO! – Nenhum dos dois a encarou. – ENTÃO TÁ! QUEREM SE MATAR? SE MATEM! MAS LONGE DOS OUTROS ALUNOS!

Agarrou os dois pelo braço e os arrastou para dentro do prédio, enquanto Iruka e Kakashi tentavam guiar os alunos que estavam ali para suas devidas salas.

Dentro do prédio, os gritos de Tsunade chamara a atenção de vários alunos e professores, que espiavam pelas janelas internas das salas e pelas portas, observando interessados a diretora arrastar Sasuke e Tenten pelos corredores.

Chegando ao segundo andar, Tsunade empurrou-os para dentro de uma das salas desocupadas.

- Vou trancá-los aqui até que aprendam a se comportar como seres humanos! Se quiserem se matar, se matem! Venho buscá-los em uma hora! – Quando ia sair, olhou-os severamente. – E não pensem em pular pela janela... É uma altura considerável. – Virou as costas e saiu da sala, batendo a porta e trancando-a.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da sala, enquanto Tenten e Sasuke se encaravam, o ódio estampado em ambos os olhares.

- Parabéns, "príncipe", você conseguiu! – Espetou a garota, cruzando os braços, irritada.

- Você que começou tudo isso, delinqüente! Se não tivesse golpeado o Naruto não estaríamos aqui, agora! – Retrucou ele, sentando numa das cadeiras com uma delicadeza digna de um urso.

- Ninguém mandou ele não ser delicado! – Respondeu ela, sentando numa cadeira do outro lado da sala.

Ficaram em silêncio depois disso, cada um olhando para um lado. Depois de um tempo razoavelmente grande, Tenten começou a se perguntar a quantos minutos estavam ali. Olhou para Sasuke com o canto dos olhos e percebeu que ele a observava.

- O que foi? – Indagou, desviando o olhar.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – Perguntou ele.

- Também queria saber...

Mais silêncio. Tenten remexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira. Aquele silêncio todo estava começando a incomodar.

- Por que você nunca solta o cabelo?

- O quê?

- Seu cabelo... – Repetiu ele, revirando os olhos. – Está sempre preso nesses coques. Por que não o solta?

Ele viu a garota baixar os olhos, enquanto abria um sorriso triste.

- Minha mãe gostava de ver meu cabelo preso assim... – Murmurou tristemente.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Morreu num acidente de carro há 3 anos atrás. – Respondeu ela, segurando as lágrimas ao lembrar-se da mãe.

- Ah... Sinto muito... E seu pai?

- Tentou me matar dois dias após meu nascimento, minha mãe chegou a tempo, os dois discutiram e ele foi embora de casa. Nunca conversei com ele. Nem sequer sei como ele é.

Sasuke não pôde evitar sentir-se mal pela garota. Seu coração apertou diante da história dela. Ele que vivia rodeado de mimos e coisas caras, oferecidas pelos pais e pelo irmão mais velho, não sabia como era lidar com aquela realidade dura que existia na vida de algumas pessoas.

- E você... Mora com quem? – Perguntou novamente, apesar de sentir-se mal, havia se interessado pela história dela.

- Meus tios. Meu tio é candidato a prefeito e minha tia, à senadora. Nunca estão em casa quando eu chego, nem quando eu saio. – Contou ela, sem levantar os olhos do chão. – Minha tia acorda cedo, prepara o café e sai. Meu tio acorda logo depois, come a parte dele e também sai. Quando eu acordo não tem ninguém em casa, só as empregadas, eu como o que a tia preparou e venho para o colégio, a pé. Quando eu volto, eles ainda não chegaram, nem quando eu vou dormir.

Ele levantou-se, automaticamente, e caminhou para perto da garota, sentando-se na carteira logo ao lado da dela.

- Por que você... Bem... – Pensou em quais palavras seriam mais adequadas. - Decidiu ser... Assim?

Ela riu de leve, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas discretamente.

- Rebelde? – Indagou, divertida.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim... Rebelde...

- Acho que... – Ela levantou os olhos, observando o céu azul pela janela da sala. – É para seguir os passos da minha mãe. Ela sempre me contava que era um problema para os professores do seu colégio, não tinha um dia que ela não fosse "bater um papo" com a diretora. – Explicou Tenten, sorrindo. – Ela era meu exemplo, era nela que eu me espelhava para agir... Quando ela morreu foi um verdadeiro choque, para mim. Acho que esse foi um jeito que eu achei de mantê-la viva para sempre...

Mais lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos da garota e ela imediatamente enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Não gostava que os outros a vissem chorar, mas ela precisava disso no momento.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir os braços de Sasuke ao redor dela, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

- Pode chorar, Tenten... – Murmurou ele delicadamente, em seu ouvido. – É normal querer esconder nossas fraquezas, nossos medos... Mas não é correto. – O corpo da garota foi sacudido por um soluço e ele apertou mais o abraço. – Hoje, você pode chorar.

E ela chorou. Chorou por sentir dor, por sentir saudade, por sentir-se incapaz. Chorou porque precisava, porque queria, porque era a primeira vez, em três anos, que alguém a abraçava quando chorava. Era a primeira vez, em três anos, que ela não estava chorando sozinha na escuridão do seu quarto.

E ela nunca pensou que ser amparada por Sasuke pudesse ser tão tranqüilizante. Ele permanecia em silêncio, apenas abraçando-a. Não precisava de mais palavras além das que ele já dissera.

Naquele dia ele estava ali, com ela.

Naquele dia, ela podia chorar.

Meia hora depois, quando Tsunade destrancou a porta da sala, encontrou uma Tenten adormecida nos braços de Sasuke, que observava a paisagem pela janela enquanto, distraidamente, acariciava os cabelos castanhos da garota.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, ele virou a cabeça lentamente, cuidando para não acordar a garota. Ao ver Tsunade sorrindo para ele, apenas retribuiu o sorriso. Apesar da felicidade e alívio da diretora, Sasuke conseguiu identificar a dúvida estampada no olhar. E, antes que ela transformasse a dúvida em palavras, ele negou com a cabeça, deixando claro que não contaria nada.

O que tinha acontecido naquela sala seria um segredo apenas deles. Ninguém saberia das lágrimas que Tenten havia derramado. Ela não queria ferir seu orgulho e ele não queria dividir aquele momento com ninguém.

Naquele dia, ela chorou.

E, pela primeira vez em três anos, não estava sozinha e nem na escuridão do seu quarto.

Daquela vez... Ela estava nos braços de Uchiha Sasuke.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 10/08/2007  
__Finalizada: 20/08/2007_

**(1) - **Não pensem besteira, sim? xD

**N/A:**

Desculpa pela demora, Mari-chaaaaaan!! T-T  
Eu juro que queria ter postado antes, mas tive que reescrever todo esse final! T.T  
Pode bater... Eu deixo! 8D

Bom... Espero que tenha gostado da fic! º-º  
Especialmente pra você \o/  
Com o casal que você escolheu, e as características que você também escolheu! xD

Eu tentei dar o melhor de mim... E gostei do resultado final o.o Mas quem tem que gostar aqui é você! Ù.ú :D  
Se não gostou, peloamordeDeus, diga-me! ò.ó  
Não pense em dizer que amou só pra me agradar, right? Uu

Quero todos os erros citados na review u.ú

E... É isso! ;D

Mari Sushi... Obrigada por ser uma pessoinha tão importante na vida da Larry! º-º


End file.
